Servant to Darkness
by Shiida
Summary: Lilithmon Goddess of Darkness has decided her time in prison is finished. A human girl is called to the digital world by an unknown force and with her new friend Dorumon, she begins her adventure only for it to turn into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Servant to Darkness

Chapter 1: Arrival

The Goddess of Darkness stirred in her prison of utter darkness; to be imprisoned eternally she felt was coming to an end. She had called upon a human from the human world to come and break her free, whether that human liked it or not. Lilithmon stirred once more violet eyes fluttering open as she stared in the darkness of her small prison, she could feel the human coming closer, drawn to the unknown force the unknown call that blocked out every common sense to stay away from the evil aura that surrounded the mountain that served as the imprisonment for Lilithmon who rested inside the large mountain. Standing at the bottom of the mountain stood a girl beside her stood a purple and white furred digimon. Tail swayed as the fur on the back of his neck rose growling olive green eyes stared up at the girl, mouth opening a almost childlike voice came out "Ena we should leave, this place doesn't feel right. It's not safe for us." Ena still being pulled by the unknown voice ignored the purple and white furred digimon and continued walking towards the mountain, stopping to where her hands could lightly touch it, Following at a bit more cautious pace not liking this one bit, but not wanting to leave his partner behind he would stand at Ena's side olive green eyes glaring at the mountain but body giving off small signs of fear. Lilithmon could practically taste freedom forgetting one of the parts that was needed to unlock her fully. The voice inside of Ena's head ordered her to walk into the mountain, hesitating for a couple of seconds she would walk straight into the mountain and into Lilithmon's awaiting arms.

Entering the hologram mountain Ena would get about half way into the large empty area before suddenly collapsing and passing out. Jumping over the now fainted Ena the purple white haired digimon growled teeth barring, tail slashing back and forth his small black wings fluttered a bit on his back growling "I won't let you touch her" his ears flattened across his square like head as he glared at Lilithmon. Standing up in her sphere net the only thing keeping her from escaping this mountain, she would give off this innocent laugh hinted with a touch of venom "_Little digimon you think you can stand against the great goddess of darkness. I suggest you just hand that girl to me and run along."_ Her normal hand stopping right before touching the net slowly turned upward and then bending her fingers toward her speaking with a honey like voice "_Come my little bird, break me from this prison_."

Stirring from her sudden fainting, she would slowly raise hair falling from all angles around her body practically engulfing her with it. Confusion rested on her face as she stared at the back of the angry digimon that still stood relatively over her. Grabbing a hold of the purple white furred digimon's white tipped tail she would pull herself up into a more proper sitting position knee's tucked underneath her as she looked around. In reality she was confused "Dorumon where are we?" Feeling his tail being pulled he suddenly turned expecting a enemy only to see it was Ena and that she had awakened, giving a small sigh he stood at the same height as the sitting Ena and could see clearly she was different from what she was a few minutes ago.

Happy to see she was her usual self he would quickly grab a hold of her hand and start to pull her towards the way they had came "we need to leave, now this place is dangerous!" Ena struggling to keep herself from being practically dragged by Dorumon looked over her shoulder to the grinning Lilithmon who seemed to be mouthing something. Amber eyes squinted as she tried to figure out what Lilithmon was trying to say only to stop suddenly and catch Dorumon off guard. Toppling backwards and landing on his butt with a squeak, head would cock backwards as he would watch Ena walk towards Lilithmon. Gasping he would bolt towards Ena small hands flapping up and down his body in sync with his hands as he tried to get Ena's attention. Stopping in front of the net Lilithmon purred "_Release me!"_ Hands slowly moved to touch the net to only feel the sting of the power of the net and the coolness of the ground as she was forced backwards. Hissing with anger at how Ena was unable to free her, a new idea came into her mind, "**I'll just posses the girl and make her get the power I need.**" Watching the girl slowly rise and cradle her hand, body mere inches away from Lilithmon, trying to catch her breath she spoke with a squeak voice "Oww what just happened?" Appearing all around her Dorumon started checking to see if Ena was injured, only to be caught off guard as Lilithmon appeared and grabbed the girl by the chin and pulled her to look into her violet deadly eyes. Smiling "_I'll be taking this body of yours girl."_ That's all Ena remembered hearing she didn't even hear Dorumon's cries as he tried to make Ena look away, all she remembered was those violet eyes that looked like they could see into your soul, all she felt was the darkness take over and her mind growing blank and dark as she was swallowed by the darkness that was Lilithmon.

Releasing Ena, Lilithmon would pull back and stare at her work. She was pleased to learn at how easy she had won over the girl, and more over what she had gained from the girl. A perfect doll, an unwanted nobody girl, someone no one would miss if she had disappeared. Lilithmon was practically giddy with excitement when she saw into the girls past. Lilithmon would start to play around with the girl seeing how much the girl could withstand, purring from inside her prison she watched it all unfold .Of course Dorumon wasn't pleased that's for sure, but he figured out that his partner hands where in Lilithmon's grasp and all he could do was watch. Pleased with how far the girl could go she sent the girl off with only one mission get as much data as possible, with whatever resources she liked. Watching the girl leave she relaxed inside her prison growing weary from the sudden loss of power that left her as the girl left the hologram mountain, but overly pleased.

**Authors Note-** So my first story to post on Fanfic, I'm a little shocked a I went and did this, but I was convinced to try this so here a I am. If your expecting much from this story, I might try and do more but it was a spur of the moment and I was in total Digimon mood. Yeah so I hope you got through it * sweat-drop* *laughs* well i'll see how things roll.


	2. Chapter 2: Digidestined

**Authors Note:** So yeah I decided to go a couple of more chapters, felt I should at least introduce the digidestined I was thinking of making. I'm in the process of fixing my horrible grammar for ch. 1 and 2 I have a wonderful friend helping me out with that. But I wanted to thank everyone who told me I should continue I hope I can get more reviews and tips on what I should do to make this story better.  
So here you go

Chapter 2: Digidestined

Three months have passed since Ena stepped into the Digital World, once as a normal child now a puppet to Lilithmon. During those three long month's Ena became known by the digimon as the Digimon Empress, feared for her heartless behavior, her cruel ways and the eerie silence she left behind. It was once thought Digimon would be reborn if they died, but they quickly learned those defeated by the Digimon Empress never returned to the land. They didn't know Ena was a puppet to one of the six demon lords, they didn't know those they once called comrades had become data to bring the eternal cage that imprisoned Lilithmon down. There was one person who had the power to defeat the Empress and reseal Lilithmon his name was Gennai a being made of data like the digimon, but not like the digimon. He created a device called the Digivices that had the power to bring those chosen humans to the digital world to free it from the tyrant rule of the Empress.

In the human world a once normal routine lifestyle will be shattered for eight people. Entering into a school computer room would be two girls that appear at the age of 9, both wore the school's apparent standard school uniform one though had brown mid back straight hair style while the other had dirty blonde that was twirled into two pigtails on the side of her head with one strand hanging out in the middle appearing to be of curly hair. Both sat down in the back row closets to the window as they started to surf the neat.

A boy that appeared to be a 12 year old with dark green shaggy hair that seemed to hide his face, was walking home. Apparently absorbed in what appeared to be a textbook size book that had a computer on the cover of the book, turning the corner he appeared at a apartment and entering the apartment would ignore everything and anything and walked into the opening elevator.

Two boys that looked to be 11 and the exact same no matter where you looked, would be seen on the school's rooftop one holding a book the other peering over the shoulder. Both sporting a royal purple hair color with a slight wavy curl covering over there left eye. Another also appearing to be a 11 year old, sat against the metal bars that protected them from falling off the school bending knee's pulled to her chest as she watched the two with annoyance pink hair blowing in the slight wind.

Cheering would be heard as a boy with fire red hair noticeable that it was once spiked covered in sweat as he scored another point for his school's team playing basketball forcing the game to end the score reading 5 Class 5-A 0 for Class 5-C. Waving away the cheering fans and his teammates he would bolt to the locker room and quickly wipe away the sweat with a once clean towel as he attempted grab his duffel bag only to drop his id. Quickly snatching it all you could read was 11 year old as he quickly turned down the corridor towards the stairs to hurry up to meet his friends.

There once normal carefree style would suddenly come to a end though with a single text message. A ding would be heard from phones and computers as all of them would suddenly glance at a message that appeared on their screens. A unknown number but still a legit number that made them curious, clicking the view button on phones and computer they would gain a blank screen with only the words

"You have been chosen to save the world. Will you accept?"

Each child stared a bit curious to why they got such a random message, decided to accept the message thinking they could message back asking who it was. That would never happen though for as each clicked reply a flash of blinding light would engulf them and then slowly disappear to reveal the children's disappearance.

**Author's Note: **Yeah so it's pretty short sorry, the holidays are here and i'm pretty much working everyday in like the middle of the day so I have no time to write...Sorry.  
So the digidestined will appear in the digital world next time and i'll give out their names more description and their digimon of course.

OK so I'm starting to work on the digimon for my digidestined the only problem is that I can't fully decide on some of my characters. Light, hope, kindness, reliability, and courage i've decide on so that leaves my love, sincerity, friendship and knowledge. So it would be awesome if you guys could give me some idea's, that would be awesome!


End file.
